New Family
by LucyHey
Summary: Follow the years of drama that Jade Wright has to go through in Hollyoaks Village. OC. Lots of pairings and drama:)
1. Chapter 1

I don't usually do stories with OCs but because Hollyoaks is my favourite soap and my favourite characters Rhys and Jacqui are now gone, so I have no favourite characters no more, anyway this starts around the late 2006 and the early 2007 period. Things will obviously be different because I don't remember much from the show then so if there is some big mistakes please tell me, thanks:)

Jade Wright had been in a care home all her life, well not all of it she was only put in there at the age of 2, it was 2006 and she had now just only turned 14, anyway she was put there because her birth parents didn't want to go through the whole adoption process they just wanted to get rid of her, and they did. Jade had been in and out of there since the age of 4, well no body wanted to adopt a newborn, because in there minds there had to be something wrong with her. She was adopted many times but none of them could really put up with her.

They had all just got fed up with her, well that's what she thought but it might of had to do with the fact that she was kind of a thief, Jade had picked up some lolly's and sweet's but her new 'mum' said she couldn't have them, but whatever she wanted she got, and ever since getting away with stealing those simple un missed things she felt the rush of not getting caught and she would do it again and again and again. She'd get caught about 1/5 times and all her new snobby parents would just send her back, just like that.

The social worker that was basically the 'dad' of the house told her some special story about how her real dad was a professional footballer, it was true but he wasn't one of the big ones that Jade drummed into her mind that he was. She knew it was bad but in the back of her mind she hoped that her parents had died, give them a justified reason for leaving her in this place, not that she missed them she didn't even know them. Anyway, she had been banned from almost every shop on one side of Chester, Jade couldn't just stop the stealing and she knew it was stupid it kind of took the whole pain of being left away, she's decided to go to a different part of Chester. Hollyoaks.

Jade's P.O.V

I stumbled around the town, trying to find something to do. I didn't want to steal, I couldn't I just didn't want to disappoint my care worker, he'd been like a dad to me since day 1. I decided just to walk around, there was nothing to do here and I couldn't go back to town not yet, surprised I hadn't been sent to some kid jail yet with the amount of times I've been caught. I walked into the nearest shop, cash n' something that I don't remember, I was going to pay I had a couple of quid in my pocket. Well I thought I was.

'Look Hannah, you can't go to that party end of and Josh will you just stop shouting and go to school, NOW! You shouldn't even be home yet it's 1 o'clock' The women on the counter shouted to what looked like her kids, she already looked stressed I couldn't just make things worse by stealing stuff well I would only make it worse if I was caught but if I can get out quickly, it'll be fine, won't it?.

I looked at her name tag as I walked around the store, 'Suzanne', she was just staring at me, probably because I should of been in school but I just couldn't today. I took a few bags of sweets and a drink when she wasn't looking, see I'm not that bad I'd never steal anything valuable. When it didn't look suspicious I let out a big sigh and left the shop and then the buzzer went off, how was I supposed to know a little small market shop had an alarm system. I legged it out of that shop and straight to the bridge, I could hear her screaming 'Oi' and 'STOP! I'LL CALL THE POLICE'.

I knew I could get away, she wasn't even stopping me and the whole place was like, deserted. I carried on running, looking back, but then I felt this hard wall hit me, falling to the ground with all my stolen 'goods'. 'Oi, what do you think your doing?' The wall said, well obviously it wasn't a wall, 'urghhh' I let out a groan and picked up my stuff not even apologising, he was in my way!. 'Stole that?' The man asked, I turned round pulling my defences up, 'NO' I said sharply.

'Whatever, so I'll go give your description to Suzanne then,yeah?' The man questioned, 'yeah, I got to get back to the care home', hoping I would get some sympathy off the man, and it worked he just turned away as I did the same.

I knew I probably shouldn't go back to the village, but I dropped my phone and well, I needed it now, I needed it A LOT. So I decided to sneakily go back and get it, hoping I wouldn't run in to that shopping assistant from yesterday. At least it was a saturday and the place would be a lot busier so even if I did see her she probably wouldn't even notice that it was me.

I walked down the village to near where I fell the day before, nothing was there. I wasn't surprised, it had probably been taken by now, karma I guess. So I gave up. 'Looking for this?' I turned around, it was the man from yesterday holding my phone . Great. 'Yeh, thanks' I said trying to get it but he held it up higher so I obviously couldn't reach the damn thing, 'forget it' I said ready to storm away, yes I was short tempered and very sarcastic. 'Wait, you obviously don't have much money, would you like a drink, there's a place just down there. Warren Fox by the way' this would of been really creepy and I should of probably ran but he'd explained how he grew up in care also, and that he was split up from his little sister.

I'd kept coming to Hollyoaks for a while now, it was weird that a 25 year old man was probably my best friend and he also felt like he was my dad, but it felt like he understood me and why I was so angry and why I did what I did. Although he had the most annoying Manchester accent I liked spending time with him. We were sat in the park, and suddenly he said it, 'I wanna adopt you.' He stated, it wasn't a question, I smiled, he already felt like my dad, I nodded and hugged him. I wasn't usually like that but I was so pleased it was weird.

Ok, so I think they were kind of out of character, I haven't used an OC before so it was harder to write and I don't usually write in 1st person either. Review please:).


	2. Chapter 2

My first chapter was written really badly, I'd wrote it ages ago and I probably should of checked it before uploading so sorry about that and it was also quite hard to write, I would change it but I haven't got the time, anyway thanks for the nice PMs about the first chapter though:)

I had been living in the village with Warren for over 6 months now, it was abit of a struggle considering Warren had to go through this whole murder court case but he was found not guilty, anyway, his sister Katy Fox had come to live with us for a while and trust me when I say she is an absolute bitch. She hated me, and she'd constantly find ways to show it with snide comments and trying to make me look like an absolute idiot but I did do the same back, probably worse but it was fun seeing Katy get so annoyed.

It was a Tuesday morning, probably my least favourite day of the week, Katy had the night of from work on Tuesdays so I tried to stay away from the flat as much as possible and it was hard when you have no money to spend. Also I had only made three friends and they were both pretty miserable, Lauren, Newt and Corey(A/N another OC), they were okay Lauren and Newt were total emo's but Corey there was something about him that I really liked.

Corey was really nice when he wanted to be, but most of the time he let his meanness take over and he was really hot too, he had brown messy hair, for a 15 year old he had quite muscular arms and deep blue eyes, kind of like mine. If you don't count attitude I was the exact opposite to Lauren, blonde hair to my eyebrows and paleish skin.

'This is so boring, we never have anything to do here' Lauren pouted,

'We could go into town?' Newt suggested

'No there is never anything to do there either, the best thing here is The Loft and we won't get in there!' Lauren moaned angrily, 'We haven't tried?' I questioned,

'Maybe we should?' Lauren let out a small laugh and a smile.

We had planned how we would get it, we had all just only turned 15. I checked with Louise, the owner of the club and my dad's girlfriend who the bouncer was and luckily it was some new guy, she wasn't even abit suspicious she was too entranced in Warren. Err.

It was around 7:00 when we all got there, Newt decided not to go so it was just me, Lauren and Corey and thank god we got in otherwise it would of just been another boring night. We had been in there for almost half an hour and I thought it wasn't much better than going to park and drinking bottles of vodka - yes I know, very childish. Lauren was having fun though, grinding up some 20 year old. Gross. Me and Corey had stuck by each other just incase someone noticed us, and we wouldn't get kicked out by ourselves.

'Atleast Lauren's having fun,' Corey said,

'Aren't you?' I shouted trying to get my voice over the music, I noticed Rhys over by the bar, 'Turn around' I ordered and he did, we were stood there staring at the wall,

'Yeah, but this aint much different from the park, just more people,' he echoed my thoughts,

'Yeah, sh-' I was cut off by Louise, 'What are you two doing here, your only 13, out now!' She shouted as loudly as she could without drawing attention to herself, '15 actually I added' as she pushed us out of the bottom doors, 'Great, Lauren's going to kill us if she thinks we've left her in there by herself' he said worryingly,

'She'll get over it, I told Warren I'm staying at hers, so now I have to wait here until she either gets kicked out or bored in there,' I sighed thinking of how long I'm going to be waiting now, 'I'll wait with you' He said surprisingly, I just nodded back smiling.

We'd have been waiting for an hour, 'Surprised I didn't see any of my sisters or brothers in there, abit worried' Corey said breaking the silence, 'Can't say I know how that feels' I said with no emotion, just shivering in the cold,

'Sorry' he simply said, 'Its fine, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I wish I knew my urmm, what do I even call them? I don't even know if its brother, brothers or sister,sisters' I stopped for breath, ' I know I had one brother, he was a year older than me, but its sad to think that I will probably never know if I have any more, yanno, just because my dad didn't want to put up with me, he didn't mind my brother so why not me? Was I too much' I was speaking really fast, letting out all of my thoughts that I've had since the day I was old enough to figure out what had happened,

I thought Corey had zoned out by now but he hadn't, he let out a deep breath 'There loss, your pretty amazing to hang with' he said with a small laugh, I laughed also, 'Seriously, he couldn't tell what an amazing daughter he had' I could stop my smile coming, he wasn't usually like this - sweet and caring, he must of just felt bad. But then he kissed me, putting his hands on my waist I was startled at first but then I reacted putting my own hands around his neck, it started to get more intense when he slipped his tongue in.

We stopped at what felt like in minutes, we both just let out a sigh and smiled, 'You know what I'm going to go home, I'll text Lauren to let her know' He nodded, smiled then walked off, I shouted a quick 'Thanks' and walked off also. I was still abit shocked about everything, wow.

I wanted to do a few no drama chapters before I started the drama, a few cute chapters. Hope you liked it. Review:)


	3. Chapter 3

I really don't know where I'm going with this story for a while, I might skip a few months next chapter, I had some nice PMs again but please review:) ++ I've been writing these chapters on my phone so if the paragraphs are terrible I'm sorry:)

I hadn't spoke to Corey for the rest of the weekend and we usually always text, also Lauren seems to be ignoring me aswell, I don't blame her I left her in a club by herself and I went home. I was dreading school this morning, Newt will be the only one talking to me but he'll probably go with Lauren anyway.

'Urghhhh, I don't feel well' I moaned to Warren as I walked into the lounge,

'Yeah, well your going to school! I've got stuff to do today' He moaned back

'Its not like I'll be in the way, you won't even have to come back here, you can stay at work all daaaaay' I bribed him

'Look, fine! Bye' He said as he left. Yay.

I'd been at home all day, just lazily staying in my pyjamas and eating all the food. Then there was a knock at the door, Katy or Warren have probably left their keys in here. I hopped off the couch and went to the door, 'Forgo-' I started to speak but it wasn't either of them,

'I thought you may have still had a hang over?, that's why you weren't in?' Corey said sweetly,

'Oh no, I felt abit ill this morning, but I feel fine now, come in' I smiled,

'Yeah, I brought you some food, yanno my mum said it helps an all' He handed it to me, I was abit surprised he was being really sweet lately,

'Urmm no thanks, I've ate enough today hah' I gave a nervous chuckle, we stood in an awkward silence for a while.

'I should go then' He said awkwardly, 'Wait, urm- about the other night' He trailed off,

'It doesn't matter, forget it' I smiled back but he did it again, he kissed me again. It was more passionate this time, it felt urghh - I don't know how to put it, more grown up? I put my arms around his neck as his trailed around my waist and before I knew it we were in my bedroom,

'Are you su-' He said as we laid on the bed but again I cut him off with a kiss, it becoming more intense once again as I took his top off.

Me and Corey had started dating after a week of just urmm- doing stuff. I know I'm only 15 but it just felt right at the times anyway, not that I regret anything. This week Katy had been even more annoying than usual, trying every possible way to annoy me.

'You should probably change, you look a mess' Katy making one of her snide comments as I shot her a sarcastic laugh,

'Shutup, the pair of ya' Warren groaned trying to read the newspaper

'I'm going anyway, bye' Katy left shutting the door

About 5 minutes after the door bell went again, Warren was still reading the paper so he wasn't going to get it, I let out a groan and went to get it myself. I opened the door, I had no idea who it was, 'Hi, who are you?' I said confused,

'Hi, I'm your mother'

Okay, hope you like it. I don't really like these past chapters, there more like filler chapters before the real drama that I think will begin next chapter, anyway, read & review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, just gone back to school after the holiday:(, anyway, please review. I don't know if I should carry the story on?

;

•'I'm your mother'•

I couldn't move, talk, even breath. 'Wha' was all I could get out, I didn't want to see her after all the horrible things i've said about her. Before I could atleast try and get my words out properly Warren came storming over,

'Go on, go, get out' He raised his voice, we'd have gotten really close and despite me knowing exactly everything he had done in the past and I'd thought of him as a dad now, well he was my dad, really,

'No, I want to see her' she paused 'my daughter' I looked at her intensively,

'Fine. Let her explain herself' I almost whispered,

'Thankyou, urmm, I actually don't know your name?',

'Jade, before you gain any more bad mother points, can you explain why your here?' I said with no emotion, Warren ran his fingers through his hair obviously stressed about the situation, 'Yeah, Jade I've changed I'm not the women I was 17 years ago, I want you - I want my daughter back!'

I froze, '17?, I'm 15' I again said with no emotion,'Sorry, my memory is abit off and you look older than you actually are' the women started justifying her reason for making so many mistakes, 'YOU LEFT ME THE DAY I WAS BORN, THE SAME DAY! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN STROLL IN HERE TELLING ME YOU'VE CHANGED, REALLY? WHAT TV SHOW DID YOU GET THAT OFF. NO, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU' I screamed as I stormed out of the flat.

;&

I was wandering around the back of the village, I came to the skate park and decided I should probably just stay here for a while, Warren's probably kicked her out by now. She really thinks after 15 years she'll come back and I'll accept her with a big hug and a smile, I was happy for the first time in awhile but now I'm just urghh - confused, do I just forget out her? Find her and get her to explain to me why she left me in the first place.

I started to hear footsteps,I could of ran, it might have been anyone but it wasn't - just John-Paul Mc Queen. Great.

'Why are you here by yaself?' He asked confused,

'Fresh air' I simply stated,

'Oh right, so am I' He said as he sat down next to me, 'Who from?' He asked clearly knowing I was trying to get away from something - someone,

'My birth mother' Again I said simply, 'Wait, What? I thought you were yanno, adopted by Warren?' He said confused. Again. 'Yeah but she's changed and she wants her daughter that she has no idea what her name is back' I scoffed, he laughed lightly, 'Yeah?' We sat in silence for awhile he got up and left, leaving me alone. It had been an hour since he left, 11:30, I knew I should get back but I just had no strength to get up and go back.

;&

The next day I woke up in my own bed with no memory what's so ever with how I got back. I ate my breakfast as Warren explained I had walked home half asleep and how worried he was an how he's never worried about anything but this time he was. I felt hungover, I didn't even drink anything last night - surprisingly. I decided to stay in all day, the only time I went out was to pick up the mail and newspaper from outside the flat when I found a letter addressed to me, I never get any mail.

I was walking back up the stairs when I felt a strong knock on my head,hitting me to the floor. I was left unconscious.

;&

Didn't know what to write for this chapter so I was just winging it the whole way through. Not a long chapter - I'm going to skip about 5 months chapter I will write about what's happened just telling you first. Read and Review;)


End file.
